


Nile and Booker finally meet Joe

by mific



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Digital Art, Domestic, Fanart, Gen, Roommates, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: “I think it’shim,” Booker hisses like he’s going to startle a mythical creature.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	Nile and Booker finally meet Joe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the food of love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052394) by [smilebackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards). 



> An illustration for _the food of love_ , by smilebackwards. I wanted to do Nile and Booker (the rest of the team) for my last pic in the DW Old Guard community holiday calendar, and this scene was just right for that. Watercolours and gouache.

[ ](https://www.mediafire.com/convkey/8172/zqj3eqm3sjywxdczg.jpg)

click for full size


End file.
